


Undercover

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is hunting down the latest threat with Scott and Malia, he finds Braeden doing some work of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

“Stiles doesn’t think it’s a Wendigo. It’s not eating humans, just ripping out their organs,” Malia stated bluntly. She was leaning forward between the front seats of Derek’s Toyota, talking to him and Scott.

Derek turned to look and her before turning back to the road ahead. “Well whatever it is, it’s moving, and quickly. We need to find out what it is and how to stop it. The Sheriff and Parrish can only hold off the deputies for so long. They’re getting worried, along with the rest of the town.”

“What about Braeden? She’s a supernatural mercenary. Maybe if we talked to her, she can help Stiles and Lydia figure out what it is,” Scott suggested warily, knowing how worried Derek was about his girlfriend.

“She’s undercover. Her former boss contacted her and apparently she’s still the best Marshall he’s ever had on his team, and he wanted her on a case. I think she misses having a semi-normal job, and she jumped at the offer.”

Malia furrowed her brows, confused. “Well where is she? And it’s pretty stupid to leave when we need her here.”

“I’m not going to stop her from doing what makes her happy and other people safe just because we could use her here. And I don’t know, she can’t tell me anything. I don’t know where she is and when she’s coming back.”

Scott listened to the older man explain, but heard nothing when his stomach started grumbling. “Hey can we stop soon? We haven’t eaten in 8 hours. We can switch drivers when we leave.”

Derek looked up and saw a small diner up ahead. “Yeah. We can take our time too. We’re 2 hours ahead of schedule.”

They pulled up and walked into the diner, realizing that it doubled as a bar. The trio sat in a booth and looked over their menus. Malia was just about to give the waitress her order when the sound of glass breaking sounded around the bar. Derek stood up to try and see what all the commotion was about. He froze when he saw his girlfriend.

What was she doing here? And why couldn’t he smell her? He cursed silently when he remembered that Deaton had given her something to hide her scent and heartbeat, ever since the time Derek tried to follow her on a job.

He saw blood on Braeden’s hand and realized that she had broken the glass, in reaction to something the man in front of her had done. He was clearly drunk and arguing incessantly with her. Suddenly, he reached up and hit her with the back of his hand, and again with his palm. Derek saw red and was about to walk up to the pair when he felt an arm on his.

“She’s undercover right? If you go over there, you’ll blow her cover and everything will be ruined. She can handle him Derek,” Malia reassured.

“Fine,” Derek growled, “but if he’s not flat on his ass in five minutes, I’m going over there.

By this time, Braeden had seen him and was looking at him when she saw the drunk son of a bitch raise his hand again out of her peripheral. She quickly turned and grabbed his arm, twisting it until she heard a snap.

"Agh fucking bitch!” The man went in for another swing, but Braeden turned him around and slammed his head into the bar three times until he lost consciousness. She signaled the security guards to take him away and headed towards the exit, quietly telling Derek and the other to follow.

Once they were all outside and knew no one had followed, she turned to Derek. “What are you doing here? Did you follow me again Derek?!”

The man in question threw his hands up in surrender. “I swear I didn’t know you were here. We had a job of our own and decided to stop here.”

Scott spoke up. “Yeah, we were getting something to eat. It was just a coincidence. But…uhh, what were you doing here?”

“Working. There’s been a rise in the number of sex workers over-dosing. People think they’re stupid, but the feds know better than that. The numbers have risen in several counties. I was sent to find out who was drugging people and find out where they were going next.”

Malia frowned, confusion written across her face. “I thought she couldn’t say anything?” she asked Derek.

“He was right. But the case closed a week ago. I had to stay in town for legal reasons, and I always stay undercover until I’m on a plane,” explained Braeden.

Derek frowned as she spoke, noticing that her face was already beginning to bruise. Without realizing, he stepped forward and took her face in his hands. “Does it hurt? Where he hit you?”

Braeden rolled her eyes, trying to the fact that she found her boyfriend’s concern sweet. “It sting a bit, but I’ve had worse. I’ll be fine.” Things got quiet as the couple looked at each other.

“Well, we could really use your help, but it’ll be harder for you to stay undercover,” Scott said.

“You’re talking about that "Wendigo-like thingy” Stiles mentioned right? I know exactly what it is,“ Braeden said, looking at the three of them.

Derek raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Well, what is it then? If you can tell us everything you know, we can keep going and finish this. You can head home, since I’m guessing you have to anyway.”

"Mm, I think I will. I have all the information on my laptop. I’ll send it to you on my way to the airport. But Stiles was right, it’s not a Wendigo. It’s less harmless and easier to control. And by the way, find somewhere else to eat. The food here tastes like dirty ass.”

Malia’s eyes widened at her words. “Why do you know what dirty ass tastes like?!”

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uhh Malia, she wasn’t serious.”

“Well then why would she say that? Why lie to people that can hear her heartbeat-” She continued arguing with Scott while Derek and Braeden stepped aside.

“I should probably head to the airport before I miss my flight. Call me whenever you stop so I know you’re okay?”

Derek pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Of course. Tell me when you get home. And ice your cheek please.”

“I promise.” She leaned up and kissed him slowly before pulling away. She hugged the three of them before heading over to her bike and leaving the lot. Derek watched her until she became a blur.

“Well, let’s go. It’s getting later, and I’m starving now.

They got back in the car and left as well. Time to kick some supernatural ass.


End file.
